Overlooked Love
by Raphianna
Summary: Entrusted with a very important job from his older brother, Thomas tries his best to complete it. But problems aren't always easily avoidable. And when Thomas tries to hide his mistake, things just get worse. (requested story from GreenWiggle2018)
1. Easily Broken

**Overlooked Love**

 **A.N. This is a requested story from GreenWiggle2018. He asked for a story about Edward losing his temper at Thomas because he did something bad. More details in the actual story. Please enjoy.**

 **...**

It was a bright, clear day on the island of Sodor, and Thomas was working in the yard, putting a goods train together for James.

It consisted of Troublesome Trucks, and they were starting to annoy Thomas. However, he knew better than to be rude.

"Oh shush, you troublesome trucks." Thomas whispered to them as he gently put them into place. "You mustn't cause trouble today."

Immediately, they went silent, and Thomas felt proud. He was getting much better at handling them.

"Good morning, Thomas…"

Thomas looked to see who called his name and smiled when he saw James. "Good morning, James!"

James only huffed. "I can't believe I have to pull a goods train today…" He mumbled as he backed up to be coupled up to his train.

Thomas smiled. "Oh James," He laughed. "Everyone has to pull a goods train at some point. If you do it now, it'll be over before you know it."

James sighed before he smiled a bit. "Thanks, I suppose. You really can put a smile on my face."

The blue engine laughed a bit. "I'm glad. Now, I warn you. Be careful, those are Troublesome Trucks."

"Alright, Thomas. I'll be careful." James promised as he started pulling away. "Love you!" He called out before he started down the line.

"I love you, too!" Thomas smiled.

Thomas watched as James disappeared before going back to work.

"Hello, Thomas."

Thomas looked at who called his name this time and smiled when he saw Edward, his 'older brother' right in front of him. "Hi Edward! Do you need something?"

Edward smiled again. "Yes, actually, I do. It's sort of a personal matter."

"Oh?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Yes. You see, my driver Dean has a gift for his wife." Edward explained. "A glass swan."

"Ooh~" Thomas gasped. "Sounds pretty."

Edward chuckled. "It looks pretty too. Anyway, I am just drowning in work on my branchline, and I don't have time to deliver it to where it needs to go. So, I was wondering if perhaps you could take it."

Thomas' eyes lit up. "Me?! Really?!"

"Yes, Thomas. You." Edward smiled. "It's right over there, in that car." He said, looking over a few tracks next to him.

Thomas smiled. "Of course I'll deliver it for you! But I know to be careful – you did say it was made of glass!"

"Precisely." Edward smiled. "But before you head out." Then he moved forwards, and pressed his buffers against Thomas', resembling a hug. "I love you, little brother."

Thomas smiled, his cheeks heating up. "I love you too, big brother."

Then Edward pulled away. "Alright. You best be off. But be careful."

Thomas closed his eyes then opened them again quickly, symbolling a nod. "I will, Edward!" He then moved away from his brother and went down a couple tracks to be coupled up to the special car. "Be careful, be careful, be careful." Thomas chanted to himself as he pulled out of the yard.

…

Thomas hummed as he moved down the line, careful not to go too fast down hills or bends. "I will not let Edward down." He said determinedly.

"Now remember, Thomas." Reminded his driver, Jason. "We are to deliver this to Wellsworth. Trevor is waiting for us."

Thomas smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten!"

"Such a good little engine." His fireman, Derek, praised. Thomas giggled.

As he moved down the line, Thomas expected to reach Wellsworth in about five minutes. But that changed when he heard a whistle he knew all too well followed by screams.

Thomas' eyes widened. "James!" He cried out in shock, watching James speed down the hill in front of him.

"Help!" The red tender engine cried out in panic. "They're pushing me! They're pushing me!"

Laughs were heard behind him. "On! On! On!"

Realising that James was coming his way, Thomas started backing up. "Your brakes! Use your brakes!"

James was trying but it was doing no help. "Move Thomas! Move!"

Thomas gasped and started going back faster, fearing that James was going to hit him or derail. But, luckily enough, James' back couplings snapped and he was freed from the train. Quickly, he went into a siding, narrowly avoiding a derailment.

But the Troublesome Trucks were still moving.

Before Thomas could think to do anything, they rammed into him causing him to bolt backwards. The pain he felt was nothing, compared to the sound of glass breaking behind him.

Backing away from the trucks, Thomas' eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"How- how bad is it?" He asked shakily.

Jason and Derek immediately knew what their engine was talking about. Quickly, they ran to the car to see what damage had been done to the swan.

It was horrible. Half the swan was in shards, and what was still together was severely cracked.

Thomas started hyperventilating. "We can't let Edward see!"

"See what?" Asked James, who had finally come out of the siding, though out of breath.

Thomas paled and started backing away. Jason and Derek quickly got into their engine's cab before he started moving too fast. "N-nothing, James. I'm glad you're ok, but I have to go." Then he started to swiftly move down the track, away from James.

"We can't let Edward know!" Thomas cried, moving down the track towards Ffarquhar. "We- we have to hide it!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Thomas?" Derek asked.

"I- I don't know!" Thomas wailed quietly as they reached the station. "Just please- hide it!"

Reluctant, but still wanting to appease their engine, Jason and Derek ran into the station, and came out with a box, a small broom, a dustpan, and tape.

Not wasting a moment, they placed the still partially intact swan in the box, and swept the broken pieces onto the dustpan before dumping them into the box as well and taping it shut. All the while, Thomas was shaking in fear and worry.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

Thomas looked around hastily, until he spotted a line of trucks filled with scrap metal. "In there! Put in in there!"

Still hesitant, Thomas' crew ran and placed the box into one of the trucks. They ran back to their engine just as Edward arrived.

Oblivious to what had just transpired, Edward smiled upon seeing his little brother. "Hello Thomas! I trust the delivery went well?"

Thomas inhaled sharply as he watched Edward back up to the same trucks that they just placed the box into. "O-oh yes! It went f-fine!"

Edward let an expression of concern cross his face as he heard Thomas' tone. "Thomas, is everything alright?"

Thomas smiled a bit. "Fine!" He said quickly. "Now I must get going! Goodbye Edward!" Then he sped away.

Edward watched the younger engine steam away in confusion. "Well that was strange."

…

Edward hummed cheerily as he went towards Crock's Scrapyard. "I hope your wife enjoys your gift, Dean." He said.

Dean smiled. "I hope the same, old boy."

When they reached the scrapyard, Edward was uncoupled from his train, but waited as the inspection of his cars went underway.

"Well, all looks good." A worker said as he walked up to Edward's crew. "Except this." He said, holding a box.

"A box?" Edward's fireman, Kurtis asked. "Why would a box be in cars full of metal? What's in it?"

Curious, Dean got out a pocket knife, and flicked it open before cutting the top open.

Immediately, he felt all the breath leave his body.

"Dean?" Came Edward's voice. "What's the matter?"

"It's the swan…"

"Um… pardon?"

"It's the swan!" Dean yelled in a mix of anger and sadness as he finally revealed the contents of the box. "And it's ruined!"

…

Thomas was resting at Knapford with the other engines. He had had a long day, doing other jobs, such as pulling coaches, goods trains, and other things. But even with his busy day, he still felt horrible for lying to his brother.

"I feel terrible…" Thomas whispered.

"As do we." Jason whispered back. Both he and Derek were seated atop Thomas' buffer beam.

"What are we to do?" Thomas whimpered. "I never have lied about something this big before…"

"You must tell the truth, little Thomas." Derek said. "I know it will be scary and difficult, but you must. To set things right."

Derek was right on both things. It would be scary and difficult, but it would set things right.

Thomas sighed. "You're… you're right… I have to tell the truth. Can we go now?"

Jason and Derek smiled. "Of course." They got down and ran to Thomas' cab.

"Where are you going, love?" James asked, who was next to him.

Thomas looked at him with serious eyes. "I have to go fix-"

"THOMAS!"

The blue tank engine immediately looked up and saw Edward steaming towards him, looking very cross.

"H-hello Edward…" Thomas shakily greeted.

Edward stopped when he was just centimeters away from the younger engine. Thomas gulped in nervousness, feeling very small all of a sudden. "Mind explaining this?" Edward asked as Dean got out of his cab. He looked upset as well.

Then he walked over to Thomas and opened the box, revealing the broken glass swan.

Thomas took a deep breath. "O-Oh yes… that."

"You said the deliver went well!" Edward fumed. "What. Happened?" He demanded, his voice laced with anger.

"W-well, you see." Thomas whimpered. "I was on the way to Wellsworth like you asked, b-but James was being pushed down the line by some Troublesome Trucks. And we almost-"

With each word the younger engine spoke, Edward became more and more infuriated. "That's enough! Enough! Enough with your excuses, Thomas!" He screamed, effectively quieting the other. "I should've known better than to trust you with anything! How in the world can _anyone_ teach someone like _you_?! I shouldn't have wasted my time on you! How could I have ever loved you?! Let alone _like_ you!"

Thomas felt himself break at his brother's harsh words as tears streamed down his face. "Ed-Edward, please! I didn't mean it!"

"I don't care!" The older engine screamed. "I trusted you with one thing! _One thing_ , and you blew it!"

"I…" Thomas gasped as he stared up at Edward with watery, fragmented eyes. "I… I'm sorry!" He finally screamed, his eyes shut tightly. Then he reversed, and went forwards onto another track and steamed away from the station as fast as his wheels could carry him.

All the other engines stared in complete shock, their eyes wide and jaws dropped, at what they all just witnessed.

All of them, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Emily, and Percy were shocked and scared. They had never seen Edward like this.

"Edward…" James gasped. "What- what have you done?!"

The station was filled with small cries of anger, sadness, and disbelief. As for Edward, he had realised what he had done and his own eyes widened in disbelief. Immediately, he went around the station so he was facing the same direction as the other engines. Then he started down the same track Thomas was on, trying to catch up with him.

He wasn't able to catch up to him, but he was able to see him.

Thomas was racing down the track, crying and wailing loudly. All other engines that were in his path had to swerve into sidings to avoid being hit by the small engine.

"Thomas!" Edward called out. "Thomas, come back!" But he was too far away for the younger to hear him.

Nearly out of steam, Edward had to stop. He felt sick. His vision was blocked with black dots. He couldn't believe what happened. He had never been this angry. Well, now he was angrier than before.

Not at Thomas. At himself.

Edward couldn't believe what he had done.

He had broken Thomas.

"I'm so sorry…"


	2. Blame It On Me

**Overlooked Love Ch. 2**

 **A.N. Per GreenWiggle2018's request, William, Thomas' Father from 'Fractured' will be in this story. HOWEVER, this story and Fractured are** _ **not**_ **connected.**

…

"Thomas, please! Slow down!" Cried Jason from his cab.

"Where are we going?!" Derek asked, slightly panicked. "We can't just leave Sodor like this!"

But Thomas wasn't listening. He couldn't. His mind was fogged and clouded with nothing except for the words his _brother_ screamed at him.

Tears were streaming down his face, and his was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. Quickly, he raced down the tracks, to a place where he knew he'd always be safe.

…

William Barlette was inside his home, having a quiet lunch when he suddenly heard an engine race into a shed nearby. Thomas' shed.

"What in the world..?" But he was cut off by the sound of shed doors closing.

Confused, and slightly angry that someone would dare to even think of entering his son's shelter, he ran outside. He was about to demand who was inside, until he heard crying, and someone speaking.

"It's alright… it's alright."

"No… no it's not." Came a shaky, sob filled voice. "Edward… he- he…" But the one talking started crying again.

William's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Thomas?!" He called out, nearing the shed.

The crying ceased and everything went quiet.

Gently, William reached out, and opened the right door. His breath hitched when he saw the little E2 tank engine he built. But he felt his chest clench when he saw he was crying.

"Thomas…" He whispered again, stepping in and closing the door behind him. "What… what happened? What are you doing all the way back here? Why are you crying?"

Thomas stared at him with wide eyes. But soon, they were overfilled with tears again, and he continued to weep. "F-Father…" He whimpered. "It- it was horrible!"

William moved forwards, while Jason and Derek moved back to give the two some space. "Shh, shh." He whispered, placing his hands on Thomas' buffer beam. "What was horrible? What happened?"

"My- my brother…" Thomas whimpered.

"Brother?" William asked. "What do you mean? I never made another engine after you."

"A-adoptive…" Thomas added quietly.

William nodded in understanding and Thomas continued. "His name is Edward." Thomas said. "He- he… he yelled at me. Before, he trusted me with a job. He needed me to deliver a glass swan for his driver's wife – it was a gift. He couldn't because he was too busy with his branchline. I said I would. Of- of course I knew to be careful. It was glass after all."

His Father nodded, listening carefully.

"On my way to Wellsworth – the place where the swan was supposed to go, James, my… well… boyfriend, was being pushed down the same track I was on by some Troublesome Trucks. They must've pushed him onto the wrong track, now that I think of it…" Thomas thought quietly.

"But anyways, his couplings broke, and he was able to get away from the trucks into a siding safely. But the trucks were still going, and they rammed into me. It caused me to go backwards, and the swan… broke."

"Oh dear…" William gasped. "What happened?"

"It was broken pretty much in half…" Thomas whispered. "The parts that were still intact were cracked heavily. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I promised I wouldn't fail Edward; but I did." He whimpered shamefully. "I didn't know what to do… so I hid it. I had my driver and fireman, Jason and Derek, put the swan and other broken pieces into a box and into cars of scrap metal."

"Afterwards, I felt terrible. Hiding my mistake was not the best answer." He sighed. "But the worst part? The cars we put the swan in were the exact cars Edward was due to take to the scrapyard. I believe it was discovered when the inspection was done."

"Then… I was resting at a station after a long day. But Edward… he came and demanded to know what happened." Thomas said. "They discovered the swan and they were all angry at me – Edward _and_ his crew. Of course, before I had… lied, and said the delivery went well. They knew then it was a lie."

"What happened?"

Thomas clenched his eyes shut. "He yelled at me!" He suddenly screamed out in sadness. "I tried explaining what had happened, but he cut me off! He said that he shouldn't have trusted me with anything!" He wailed as tears escaped his eyes again. "He asked, how- how the world could anyone teach someone like me… that he shouldn't have wasted his time on me…"

William gasped. He may not have known this engine, but from the way Thomas seemed to be talking, this was a very uncommon thing for that engine to do.

Thomas was sobbing. Quickly Jason and Derek ran forwards, and began to comfort their engine. William did the same. He knew Thomas was not done talking. "Shh, shh, little one." He whispered as he gently hugged him. "Take your time… when you're ready."

It took a while, but Thomas finally calmed down enough to continue talking. "I… I was already hurting by what he said. But then, he… he…"

"What did he do?" William asked.

"He said… he asked… how he could have ever loved me… let alone- _like_ me." Thomas whispered.

William gulped. Never, in all his years of living, has he ever heard anyone, – engine or person – say such things. "Is he always like this?"

Thomas sighed. "No… he's the exact opposite. He's kind, calm, wise, and patient. But this time… he wasn't." He whispered. "I don't understand why he was like that…"

"And neither do I." William said truthfully.

"I should've known that he would've grown tired of me sooner or later. Everyone does…" Thomas mumbled.

William was stunned at his son's words.

"I guess it was all just for show… Edward really _doesn't_ like _or_ love me…. This… this is all my fault."

"What?" William inquired, feeling slightly nervous at his son's attitude.

"You heard me…" Thomas replied shamefully. "If I hadn't lied, and told the truth, this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault."

William went silent as he thought of an answer. "Well… yes. You have a point. But this is also Edward's, was his name?"

"Yes…"

"This is also Edward's fault." William explained. "If not more so."

Thomas was shocked. "What… how?"

"From what you told me, Thomas." William answered. "Edward is a serene, wise, and patient engine." He explained. "If he really was patient _or_ wise, he would have known to listen to you and understand the entire situation."

"But everyone has-"

"Their limits? Yes, I know. And if that truly was Edward's limit, I could understand him being angrier than normal. But to say those things to you, his little brother. Even he should have known better. You are not the only one at fault, Thomas. Edward is too."

Thomas stared at him with still watery, tired eyes. Sighing, with a small sympathetic smile on his face, William went to go retrieve a cloth. When he did, he quietly climbed onto Thomas' buffer beam and wiped his eyes dry of tears.

As he did, he looked though a window outside. The sun was going to set soon. He looked back to his engine. "It's getting late, Thomas. Why don't you stay here tonight, and sleep."

"But… I have work-"

"I'll phone your railway, and explain everything." The red head reassured. "You just go to sleep."

"Alright." Thomas whispered. He knew he could trust his Father. When he finished wiping away his tears, it only took a few minutes for Thomas to fall asleep. He was exhausted.

When he was sure his son was asleep, William got down from his engine, and faced his crew.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have time to introduce myself. My name is William Barlette. I'm Thomas' creator. And you two are?"

Thomas' crew smiled a bit.

"My name is Jason Stone." His driver introduced. "I'm Thomas' driver on Sodor."

"And my name is Derek Woods." His fireman said. "I'm his fireman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." William said, shaking each of their hands. "Um… I trust you have a way to contact Thomas' employer, yes?"

"Ah, yes!" Jason said as he dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Here's Thomas' employer's number. His name is Sir Topham Hatt."

William took it gratefully. "Thank you. Now, if you'll just follow me, I have two extra guest bedrooms inside that you two can have tonight."

"Oh, thank you so much." Derek said breathily. "I haven't been this tired in a while."

William chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to be of service. Just give me a moment." Then he went slightly further into the shed, and opened a cabinet. Quietly, he pulled out a lamp, before plugging it in and turning it on. When it was on, a gentle nimble blue light flooded part of the room. Then it slowly turned a warm golden yellow, then back to blue.

Jason and Derek watched in fascination as the lamp changed from blue to yellow. Then they were led out of the shed, and William soundlessly closed the door.

"What was the lamp for?" Derek asked curiously.

"Well," William explained. "While Thomas does quite like the dark, he also likes a little light with him. When I brought him the lamp, he loved it instantly. There were nights when he would use it, and nights when he wouldn't. But I figured after tonight, he would like it."

Jason and Derek silently agreed.

"Well, come on gentlemen." William beckoned. "I have a few things to settle. Best do it now."

…

Meanwhile, back on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was busy filing his engines work for the day. He was about to grab Thomas' file, when his phone rang. Reaching over and pulling it off the receiver, Sir Topham Hatt cleared his throat, and put it to his ear.

"Sir Topham Hatt, manager of the Northwestern Railway speaking."

"Sir Topham Hatt?"

"Yes…" He said slowly. "May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"My name is William Barlette, and I'm Thomas' creator. I want you to know, he's with me on the Mainland."

"Excuse me?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, confused. "The Mainland? How is he there? _Why_ is he there? What happened?"

On the other side of the phone, William sighed. "Thomas is with me, because he had a falling out with his brother, Edward. Do you know him?"

"Yes." He heard Sir Topham Hatt answer. "Edward is the number 2 engine here on Sodor. Why?"

William sighed. He did not look forward to what he had to say next.

…

Sir Topham Hatt's eyes were wide as William explained what happened. He could hardly believe it. "I see…" He said slowly. "And Thomas is staying with you, now?"

"For now." William quickly answered. "Just for tonight, as far as I know."

"I see. Well, I can get someone to cover for him soon enough." He reassured. "As for Edward, I'll see to it that I deal with him accordingly. Thank you for telling me this. Have a good night."

"You as well." William said, before Sir Topham Hatt heard a 'click' on the other line, signaling the end of the phone call.

Putting it back on the receiver, he put his face in his hands. "I'd better do this now."

Then he got up and left his office. As he closed the door, he saw Edward steam up to the station, pulling empty cars.

"EDWARD!"

Just like Thomas had, Edward looked up to the man in fear. "H-Hello Sir…"

"So… what is this I hear of you losing your temper at your brother, hm?" Sir Topham Hatt asked crossly as he walked up to the number 2 engine.

"W-well," Edward mumbled shakily. "I-I know it wasn't the best solution b-but…"

Sir Topham Hatt shook his head. "Be quiet, this instant!" He demanded. "I can't believe you, Edward! I've seen better from you! What ever has gotten into you?! I thought I knew my Number 2 engine, but today proves I really don't! I'm sorely disappointed in you, Edward. SORELY!"

Edward shook in fear. "Please Sir, I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, Edward." The man said quietly. "You do not apologise to me. You apologise to Thomas. I really thought you were better. I don't understand why you thought it was a good idea to yell at your brother like that. But it isn't only you at fault." Then he looked into Edward's cab at Dean.

Dean looked down in shame and slowly stepped out to face Sir Topham Hatt properly.

"Why didn't you stop him, Dean?"

"Because… I was upset, Sir."

"It was just a glass swan." Sir Topham Hatt said. "An important one, albeit, but still just a swan. You could have replaced it."

"I know that, Sir…"

"If you knew, why didn't you stop Edward?" Sir Topham Hatt questioned.

"Because I…" But Dean had no answer. "I don't know."

"Miscellaneous things are more than replaceable." Sir Topham Hatt explained. "However, a person's trust, is not. That is something that can be destroyed completely in only an instant."

"A-are you saying… Thomas doesn't… trust me anymore..?" Edward asked meekly.

"I cannot say for sure." Sir Topham Hatt said coldly, still upset with the engine in front of him. "But I'm betting more than likely. Especially after what you said. What on _earth_ were you _thinking_ , Edward?! He's your little brother!"

"I don't know…"

"Well, when Thomas comes back, you better be prepared to gain his trust back." Sir Topham Hatt ordered.

"'Comes back', Sir?" Kurtis asked.

"After your little stunt," Sir Topham Hatt said, looking directly at Edward. "Thomas ran off to the Mainland. However, I can assure you all that he is safe. He's with his Father, William. Just a moment ago, he phoned me, explaining the situation. _That_ is how I found out what had happened. I believe he will come back sometime tomorrow. That is when you will see how to fix this, Edward. Am I making myself clear?"

Edward looked down below him in shame as tears of regret and sadness filled his eyes. "Yes Sir… crystal clear, Sir."


	3. Not This Time

**Overlooked Love Ch. 3**

…

All on Sodor was rather quiet after Sir Topham Hatt scolded his number 2 engine. Word of Edward's outburst spread quickly and, as expected, no one could believe it. Not even the Diesels.

No one would talk to Sodor's number 2. Not even Edward's closest friends, Henry, BoCo, or Duck would. And while it hurt, he knew he deserved it. He deserved everything that was happening. The only one who didn't deserve any pain of any sort, was Thomas.

But what did Edward do?

"I hurt him…" He whispered as he moved down the line, pulling cars of blueberries. "My words probably hurt almost as bad as physical wounds – if not, worse. Sir Topham Hatt was right. What was I thinking?"

"It's also my fault, Edward." Dean mumbled quietly from his cab. "I should have stopped you from yelling at all. That swan could've been replaced. It could have been avoided."

Though they both noticed Kurtis hadn't spoken a word.

"Kurtis…?" Edward asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose." He replied. "I did speak to Jason and Derek last night. I learned… some sad news."

Edward immediately put on his brakes, fear bubbling in his boiler. "W-what is it..? Did something else happen to Thomas?"

"Well, not necessarily." Kurtis sighed, straightening his hat. "But I learned that when you were… _confronting_ Thomas… he was actually on his way to us, to tell the truth of what he had done."

Edward felt weak. "W-what…?"

"You heard right, Edward." Kurtis sighed. "He was going to tell us the truth."

The engine looked down as his breathing started to become heavy. "What… what am I to do? How can I fix this…?"

…

Thomas sighed as he slowly looked around his shed. Even though he had fallen asleep after his crying fit a little while ago, he woke up shortly after, and was unable to fall asleep since.

He was glad for the colour changing lamp that was plugged in and turned on for him, but it did little to help his mood, in all honesty.

The lithe gold light reminded Thomas of all the fun times he had with Edward. Playing tag and hide and seek, racing down the tracks and behind bushes, determined not to be found or tagged. The times they would spend in either the edge of Henry's forest, or in Tidmouth when they were alone, singing songs, both in English and different languages. Thomas loved Edward's singing voice… especially when the songs were for him.

The sharp blue light however… while it had reminded Thomas of happy memories as well; Edward telling him stories at night, the star filled sky, and crashing blue-grey waves of lakes and oceans… it also reminded him of…

Thomas shut his eyes as Edward's piercing… _hate filled_ gaze bore into his mind yet again.

" _How could I have ever loved you?!"_

"You were… _a-are_ my brother…" Thomas whimpered into the silence. "You're- you're supposed to love me always… r-right?"

Then he broke down, and sobbed. He cried his heart out. Though his cries and whimpers went unheard as it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

Thomas was thankful for that – for he did not know how to explain his emotions to anyone if they were to walk in at that current moment.

"Name it…" Thomas whimpered, looking out a window and at a forest. "Name what you want me to do to fix this, Edward… and I'll do it."

…

Edward silently made his way back to Tidmouth after a long, hard day of work late that night. It seemed to have been harder than any other day he worked – though he knew why.

When he reached Tidmouth, he was greeted with deafening silence, and cold gazes. Edward merely sighed, for he was not a magician. He couldn't fix everything with just a wink of an eye. He was a normal engine, who made mistakes.

But this mistake could prove to be far beyond fixable.

With this thought in mind as he turned on the turntable, Edward felt tears come to his eyes as he backed into his shed. "I was such a fool…" He mumbled to himself, though unaware that the others were listening. Because while they were upset with the old engine, they wanted to know the way he felt – and if he were willing to fix this.

"I've never lost my temper like this…" Edward muttered. "Especially not at Thomas. Oh… my little brother… what I've done to you is unforgivable. But… I hope you can find it in you to forgive me… I'll do everything in power, to see your smile once more. Even if only one more time."

Edward then looked down, away from the star studded night sky, and to the ground. "Though… I don't know how… I don't know if you'll even want to _look_ at me when you get back."

"…what am I to do…" Edward whispered in shame and hopelessness as he backed further into the shed and fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

…

"Alright, little one." Came a voice as the doors to Thomas' shed were opened. "Time to get-"

"I'm already up."

As the doors fully opened, William, Jason, and Derek were shocked. "How long have you been up, Thomas?" William asked quietly.

"Since… sometime last night." Thomas answered. "I woke up just a little after my fit last night, and I wasn't able to fall back to sleep. What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30." Jason said slowly.

"11?!" Thomas gasped. "We- we need to go!"

Derek quickly moved forwards, and placed his hands on Thomas' boiler. "No need to rush! We talked to Sir Topham Hatt this morning. We can come back any time today."

The little engine let a breath of relief leave him. "Oh… alright. But… what if I want to go back now?"

"Well, we can." Jason said, walking further into the shed with William next to him. "But are you sure you're ready?"

Thomas didn't miss the slight concern in Jason's tone. He looked away, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yes… I'm sure. I want to see my friends."

"Do you want me to come?" William asked.

Thomas looked back at his Father, his eyes wide. "I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Father! What about your work here?"

"I have friends that can take over until I return. You remember Tanner, right?"

Thomas' eyes lit up. "Oh yes! He's amazing!"

"Exactly." William chuckled. "He will cover for me. That is, if you want me to go."

"Of course I do!" The little blue engine giggled. "I want you to meet my friends, and for you to see what I do! They'll love you!"

William chuckled. "Your jobs will love me?"

Thomas blushed. "Father!" He groaned, drawing out his cry.

"I'm just messing around." William smiled. "Well, we should get going. I surmise that it'll be near or almost sunset by the time we reach Sodor."

"Yes, Father." Thomas said quickly just as the three men went into his cab.

…

Edward sighed. It had been a rough day just like before. Every engine he knew personally was shunning him; even Henry, Duck, and BoCo. His day was long and strenuous. His axels hurt and he was constantly out of breath.

With the combination of his already weak state and heavier work schedule, he was frailer than usual. Though, that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was that fact that the day was mostly half over, and Thomas still hadn't returned from the Mainland.

He hoped that Thomas would arrive home soon. In the meantime, he was heading back to Tidmouth. But they stopped at the docks, which were empty due to the works – both engine and person – either having gone home or on their break.

"Hold on, old boy." Dean said suddenly. "Kurtis and I need a drink, we'll be right back."

Edward watched his crew walk away with broken eyes. At the moment, he wasn't thinking straight. Looking around, Edward saw a pair of rotting buffers on the edge of the docks just twenty feet away from him.

Breathing deeply, Edward tried to calm his rattling nerves as he slowly made a decision.

What he had done was unjustifiable. He had never let his temper flare like this – or at all for that matter. Worse things had happened, that _were_ Thomas' doing; the tower at Great Waterton, smashing into a stationmaster's house, falling through mines…. But through it all, Edward remained calm, and helped fix anything that had went wrong with a smile on his face.

So what was so different about this incident? Edward didn't know. Because while the job was important – very important – it was just as important as past occurrences. And like all its mistakes – could be fixed.

Slowly, Edward edged closer to the buffers. He wanted to do this, but what would happen, he had no idea. Though at that moment, he didn't care.

So he sped forwards.

Dean and Kurtis happen to be leaving the station just then, coming back to Edward, but to their horror, they saw their engine speeding towards the edge of the docks.

"Edward, stop!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Edward!"

The engine heard their cries, but didn't stop. He was almost to the set of buffers, but just before he could even tap them with his own, he felt another engine couple up to him from behind, and harshly pull him away. Before he even had a chance to cry out in shock or protest, another scream beat him to it.

"Edward, what were you thinking?!"

The sky blue tender engine stilled, upon hearing Henry's voice. As best he could, he looked behind him. From his peripheral vision, Edward saw Henry still pulling him away from the edge of the docks, and more towards safety. "Henry…?"

But then he felt someone buffer up to him from the front. "Not just Henry."

Edward gasped and looked in front of him, and was met with BoCo. "BoCo…?"

"Not just him, either."

The blue engine looked to his left and saw Duck moving on the track next to BoCo. "Duck…"

He felt Henry put on his brakes, stopping both of them. Henry then uncoupled from Edward, and went around until he was in front of Edward on his right, since BoCo was in front of Edward, and Duck was on his left.

"Edward… I'll ask you again. What were you thinking..?" He asked softly.

Before Edward could reply, Dean and Kurtis raced up, and immediately got onto his buffer beam.

"Edward, oh… just… why?!" Dean asked, his voice laced with concern.

Edward looked away, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know… I really don't." He mumbled truthfully.

BoCo sighed, and moved closer to Edward, as if though trying to shield his sight from the docks. "Edward, I know you're upset over what you did, but suicide won't solve anything. In fact, it will only make the situation much worse."

Edward looked back at BoCo with confusion in his eyes. For once, he didn't understand. "What..? How so?"

Duck chimed in. "Well, if Thomas hears about this, he'll think he made you do it and blame it on himself."

Henry moved forwards a bit. "He's right, Edward. Besides, suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

Edward looked away, not a word able to leave his lips.

"We're still upset with what you did." Henry said. "And I'm sure so is Thomas. But this isn't the answer. But trying to gain Thomas' trust, and build up your relationship with him, is."

"I… suppose you're right…" Edward muttered after a few moments. "But I have to-"

But he was cut off by a whistle. A whistle that made Edward's firebox flare with hope. "Thomas…"

Immediately, he backed away from the three engines that saved his life, bidding them farewell and a lifetime's thanks, and, with Dean and Kurtis now in his cab, he raced off, in hopes of reconciling with Thomas.

…

Thomas smiled from the distance as William talked with James and Percy. It soothed him even more, knowing that William was excepting of the ones that he cherished the most.

Except for one…

"Father… we need to go." Thomas said. "I… have something to do."

William looked back at Thomas, before nodding, bidding the two engines farewell, and then walked back to his small engine.

"What is it you have to do, son?"

"Nothing, actually…" Thomas admitted sheepishly. "I just want-"

"Thomas!"

Thomas froze, suddenly scared as he watched Edward move towards him. "H-Hello Edward…"

Edward stopped when he was three feet away from the smaller engine. "Thomas… please… please just… listen to me."

Thomas stared at him, breathing deeply with fear in his eyes. It took him a moment, but he agreed. "Alright… what is it?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Thomas… what I did to you was very foolish of me. I guess I was just so upset over you breaking the swan that I just blurted out the very first thing that popped into my mind. But I really didn't mean what I said to you, honest."

Thomas stared at him with wide eyes. "You… mean it..?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. I really should've listened to you the first time. And, it's just a glass swan. We can always get another one. In fact, Dean already has. But that's beside the point. I'm sorry, Thomas." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Thomas looked at his older brother, unsure of what to say. His eyes were wide in shock and a slight worry. "I… I… I-I…"

But he looked away, before backing up slightly. "No. No, I don't forgive you."

Edward felt himself shatter. "W-What..? But Thomas, I-"

"I can't forgive you." Thomas mumbled, still looking away. "I thought I could trust you. But I see I can't. I never thought you would lose your temper. Especially at me of all engines, what with combined with everything else I've done. You were so calm in those situations. Not now…"

"I know, Thomas." Edward said, his eyes wide slightly, as he moved closer to the smaller engine. "But I-"

"No, Edward." Thomas said, as he back further away. "None of your _excuses_."

Edward cringed. "Please Thomas…"

"I won't deny you're my brother." Thomas said. "I won't deny that I still love you… but I can't forgive you. I just can't trust that you won't do this again. I just… can't."

"Thomas, I really am sorry!" Edward partially yelled in desperation.

"I know Edward." Thomas said. "But that doesn't change my decision. I can't forgive you… not yet. Not now. And don't ask me when I will. Because… I don't know if I ever will." And with that, Thomas moved onto another track, and away from his brother.

Edward's eyes were wide with defeat. Quickly he went around until he was facing Thomas' direction, watching him leave. "Thomas… no… please… come back."


End file.
